The Night of Snow
by Whitewolfffy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get stuck in a snow storm. Inuyasha spots a small abandoned hut. As they find shelter in the small hut, they also come to face with questions that have been left unanswered for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**Chapter One – In the Eye of the Storm**

Inuyasha strode through the snow. It was coming down harder by the minute.

_I have to get Kagome out of this._

He was firmly holding the girl's hand, keeping her by his side so that she wouldn't fall behind in the storm. As he squinted, trying to peer past the swirling snow and ice, he spotted a small hut.

"Kagome, I see a hut!"

She didn't respond, though he guessed she probably didn't hear him over the howling wind. Inuyasha pulled her closer to his side as he pushed them onward.

Finally he managed to get them to the door of the small hut. He slammed his weight against the door and it gave in. Dripping snow and cold water onto the floor, Inuyasha shoved the door closed and helped Kagome across the floor.

The hut appeared worn-down and abandoned, but it was still standing. Inuyasha gently sat her down on the floor and began trying to start a fire in the middle of the hut.

"I-I'm s-so c-c-cold." The girl shivered.

"Pipe down; I'll get you a warm in a minute. I'm starting a fire."

He was concerned for her health, but he refused to let her know that. Within minutes a warm fire was crackling and flickering light in the small space. The half-demon carefully helped the girl over to the fire.

Kagome pulled off her gloves and lifted her hands up in front of the red flames.

"T-thank you, I-I-Inuyasha." Her teeth chattered.

"Don't get mushy. It's not like I could let you die, just think of how everyone would react."

The young priestess tried to hold back the smile that dared to pull across her mouth. He was always so stubborn.

"When do you think the storm will be over, Inuyasha?" She could feel her teeth slowing their race.

"I don't know, but we can't try to get through it now. I could, but you can't."

"Will we sleep here tonight?"

"We don't really have any other choice, now do we?"

When her hands and face had thawed, Kagome pulled out her bag. Inuyasha didn't act like he was cold, but he was obviously covered in melting snow. She crawled over to him and pulled out a blanket.

"What is that for?" He muttered.

"It is so that you don't catch a cold. Here."

She laid it over his chest and wrapped him with it. The half-demon only scowled.

"I think that I might have some chips in my bag from yesterday that you and Shippo didn't eat. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Don't be so hard-headed. Take some." With that, she shoved her hand into the bag and pulled out a bag of potato chips.

Kagome opened the bag and pulled out a chip. She lifted it to his mouth and tapped it on his lips.

"C'mon. It won't kill you to put down your pride just for a short minute."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, still clinging onto his stubborn façade. She narrowed her chocolate-brown eyes and tapped his mouth with the chip again.

"Eat or I'll make you s-"

He quickly bit off the chip and swallowed.

"Thank you."

"Feh."

Kagome pulled out another blanket and wrapped herself in it, trying to warm up. Outside the wind was still roaring loudly. It sounded like two armies attacking and the small hut shook from the fierceness of it.

"If we are going to be in here for a while, we might as well talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Small Talk

Kagome snuggled into the warm comfort of her wool blanket. It was very soft, a Christmas present that her mother had made for her.

Inuyasha was sitting beside her. He wasn't talking very much, but he seemed to not be angry.

"Are you warm yet?"

Kagome couldn't help but jump as he suddenly broke the silence. She nodded slowly, her thoughts still wandering. The fire sent shadows dancing across the decaying walls of the hut.

"Do you think that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will come looking for us?"

"Not until the storm is over." He stated matter-of-factly.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, the little runt will probably whine about going out into the cold, for one. And for two, Miroku will probably assure Sango that I can take care of you by myself just fine."

"Doesn't someone sound a bit confident…?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

The half-demon held his sword close to his side, seeming in thought, too. Kagome stared into the flames, thinking about what he said about their friends.

"If we find Kohaku before Naraku is killed, do you think Sango will stay with us still?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Who knows."

"If Sango were to leave, Miroku might leave, too."

"Miroku wouldn't put a woman before business. He has to kill Naraku to get rid of the hole in his hand."

"Listen to what you just said. Miroku _always_ puts women before business. That is something we can put faith in."

She looked up at his face, curious as to what his expression was. He only shrugged again, staring at the far wall.

"You aren't as short-tempered as usual."

"Should I be?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment before sighing and looking away. The half-demon looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing…I'm just…thinking…"

"What about?"

"Inuyasha…what will you do when Naraku is finally defeated?"

"Well, become a full demon I guess."

"Yeah…but what will you do after that?"

"I don't know...probably find Sesshoumaru and challenge him. Why?"

"…nothing."

The boy huffed and his leg started shaking out of habit when he was impatient.

"Kagome, just get to the point. Why are you asking all of these dumb questions?"

"I…I guess it just makes me wonder what I'll do after our journey is done. I will miss all of you if I have to go back home."

Inuyasha looked at her face in surprise. She met his eyes. After a moment, he broke the eye contact by looking at the floor.

"Well…maybe you could stay here with us. Y'know, do a priestess' job and whatever."

The young girl blinked, astonished. She hadn't thought of that before.

_But what about Mom, Sota, and Gramps? What would they do if I left? I would miss them so awfully… And what would be my excuse for staying? I couldn't just say that it is because I want to be a priestess._

Kagome bit her lip in thought. Nevertheless, it was an idea to think on. She leaned against Inuyasha's side, his kimono warm and dry now. He stiffened at first but slowly she felt his muscles relax. She closed her eyes and breathed in. He smelled like pine.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Would you miss me?"

There was a silent pause and she could hear his rhythmic breathing. It was a soothing sound.

"Everyone would miss you."

"Oh…alright…"

She could feel consciousness slipping away now. Sounds were starting to blend together and her eyes felt heavy. Before she slipped away she thought she heard him say, "Even me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Curiosity Killed the Cat

Kagome awoke to the sound of crackling and shuffling. She carefully and very slowly opened one eye. What shocked her wasn't so much that Inuyasha was on the other side of the room, but that his arms were deep inside her bag and the contents were all over the dirt floor. He peered inside, seeming engrossed in his excavating.

She was about to open her mouth to yell at him to sit, but stopped when he pulled out a small square thing. Kagome raised an eyebrow and watched. His interest seemed to direct towards it and finally she realized why.

_Oh no, I should have hid that!_

The young boy opened the book eagerly, seeming curious as to why it was in his charge's bag. His fingers turned the pages and he crossed his legs, getting comfortable.

Kagome bit her lip, trying to keep herself from jumping up and yelling at him. She couldn't remember if she wrote anything embarrassing in her diary, but she did know that he was in it. His eyes seemed to widen a bit as he read. She watched him for a few moments, unable to help but be entertained while watching his expressions change.

After a minute, she could take no more. Kagome sat up.

"What are you doing reading my diary!?"

The half-demon jumped a few inches. Shock and confusion was plastered on his expression and it took him a moment to collect himself. Finally he did.

"I was just looking!" He yelled back, overly-defensive.

"Maybe you should quit being so snoopy!"

She crossed the room briskly and snatched the small book from his hands. He blinked a few times. Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell some more before pausing. He paused and then seemed to think of something better to ask since he couldn't think of a way to get the small object of small scrolls back.

"Who is this 'Hojo' guy?"

Kagome stuttered. She had at least expected him to huff or yell at her. This was not what she expected.

"He is none of your business!"

Inuyasha grunted, "He _is_ my business if he talks to you so often. What is this 'date' that he mentioned to you?"

"Ugh! Hojo is a friend, period! Quit snooping through my stuff, Inuyasha."

"Fine! But if he asks you to one of these 'dates' again, I'm going! I don't want to have to go avenge your death."

Kagome glowered at him, crossing her arms.

"Why do you care, anyway?"

The boy stopped suddenly, surprised. He blinked a few times before regaining his composure.

"I don't. I just don't want to waste my time saving you."

"Well, I am so very sorry that you got stuck out in a blizzard with me! Next time, I'll be sure to stay out there and freeze to death."

He huffed and stood.

"That isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

The boy swallowed and crossed his arms, too. She was so irritating. Why couldn't she just shut up and go back to sleep?

"Whatever, Kagome."

"Don't 'whatever, Kagome' me. If you don't care, then quit rummaging through my stuff when I'm sleeping! I shouldn't have let you look at it for even a few minutes."

Kagome's mouth fell open. She immediately clamped it closed and covered it with her hand. But Inuyasha had still heard it.

"You were awake? Then why _did_ you let me look at it?"

The two stood, fuming and refusing to break eye contact. She finally huffed and her arms fell to her sides. The young girl balled her hands into fists and turned on her heel, stomping over to the other side of the room.

"Kagome, I asked a question!"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Wh-"

"SIT, BOY!"

There was a crashing echo that sounded through the small hut. The girl didn't seem to notice, or ignored, when the floor vibrated. She plopped on the floor with a huff and crossed her arms.

"This is my side. Stay over there or so help me, I'll keep making you…you get my point."

She turned her face and focused on staring at the wall.

Inuyasha pulled himself up onto his haunches, throwing a dirty look at the young girl on the other side of the room. Why did she always do this to him? She was so cruel! He had only been bored and wanted to see what Kagome had in her bag. Why did she have to throw such a fit when all he had done was read one of her scrolls?

_Damn females._ He grunted and wiped a smear of dirt off his cheek with the sleeve of his kimono.

"Fine, be that way." He growled, mostly to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – The Silence that Binds Us**

The silence dragged on for over an hour. Kagome silently cooled down. As her anger ebbed, she was left with confusion and irritation at herself.

_Why __**did**__ I let him read some of it? I don't want him to know how I feel…or do I? No, no…of course I don't. It's not like he would return my feelings. No, Inuyasha has a thing for dead girls._

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and wrinkled her nose as the memory of him and Kikyo kissing popped in her mind.

_Ugh, how could he do that? It was so gross…_

She found herself staring at him for a few minutes. He had his legs crossed and he met her eyes with a steady glower. Even in the few hours she had been asleep, he hadn't dosed off even for a few minutes. Why, though?

Even after ten minutes passed, neither would look away. He was stubborn, as always. Though she wasn't angry anymore, with him at least, she was with herself. She still couldn't figure out why she had let him read from her diary. And on top of that, she was starting to feel guilty about the 'sit' command that she had barked at him. He had never raised a hand to her or tried to hurt her after all this time. Matter of fact, he had risked his own life to save her many times.

_Well, he did try to kill me when we first met. But I think we came to a truce…I can't tell what he thinks or feels. He is always so closed. Why won't he open his heart to me? Just a little bit? Ugh! Here I go, blaming him again. I'm the selfish and mean one. Maybe I should apologize…_

Inuyasha grunted, almost as if in response, she thought. His golden eyes didn't leave hers, not even to blink. She swallowed. Kagome suddenly realized that the fluttering in her stomach wasn't hunger. Well, ignoring the fact that she was hungry, she also was just starting to acknowledge the fact that they were alone together.

_He is mad at me, though. I can't blame him, but still…we are alone._

The half-demon felt a twinge of surprise. He had been glowering at her for a good half an hour now, and yet instead of returning his irritation, the look in her eyes was softening. He huffed. He hated when she did this. It reminded him of the way Kikyo used to look at him after he had been yelling at her about something.

He immediately cringed at the thought of her. No, this was Kagome. She was different. Everything about her was different. Her smell, her smile, her personality, even the way she walked was different. He had grown accustomed to watching her differences. He had even become somewhat fascinated by them. Of course, he would never tell _her_ that.

The way she was looking at him was starting to bother him. Inuyasha quickly broke eye contact and instead stared at his sword.

_Damn her. How dare she treat me like that and then pull out that innocent look of hers!? If she doesn't stop it, I'm going to start feeling bad. Ugh…_

Kagome turned her head to look straight-forward. Her neck ached a little from looking at the wall for too long. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned. It was probably past midnight.

_Yes, I should probably apologize. But…how should I do it? He will probably just whine, huff, or complain about it once I break the silence. I wish I was as clever and pretty as Kik- …her._

She sighed heavily. The night would probably be a long one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Red Apologies**

Kagome cleared her throat. She had decided.

"Um…Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"I…I'm sorry."

The young half-demon stared at her in disbelief. After all of that…_confusion_, she was now saying 'sorry'?

"What are you sorry for?"

She blinked, "Uh…I'm sorry for making you s-" Inuyasha cringed, "…well, you know. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please…please forgive me."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. Oh, how he wanted to make her beg. How he would love to tell her to get on her knees. He wished fervently that he could put the beads around her neck and-…all such thoughts halted as her chocolate-brown eyes searched his face. She looked so…vulnerable.

She was a witch. That was the only explanation that he could come up with. That _had_ to be the reason why she could make him feel so awful anytime he had bad thoughts.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard you. Well...fine. Just quit looking at me like that. It's so damn annoying."

A warm smile spread across her face. He huffed again.

"…so…will you answer me about those scrolls?"

"What do you mean?"

He stopped as he remembered what had happened earlier. He didn't want it to happen again.

"Never-mind, anyway, can we share the room again?"

"Sure." She tucked the diary back in her bag.

Inuyasha stood and walked over to her. He sat down beside her cautiously. Inuyasha sniffed the air. He wrinkled his nose. He must have been imagining things.

"Hey, Kagome, do you have anymore chips?"

"Yup, I believe I do."

She dug around in the bright yellow backpack, pulling out the open bag of chips.

"Here you go."

Inuyasha grabbed them eagerly. She watched as he munched. His snowy white hair was falling in his face. She pulled herself onto her knees and then lifted it in her hands, letting it fall down his back.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." She smiled and leaned against the wall.

An hour passed rather slowly. She couldn't sleep again because of the howling wind outside. Inuyasha seemed as energetic as always. He finished the chips in record time and spent the rest of the hour talking in short sentences and pacing across the room.

Kagome was starting to get a headache. She reached in her bag, searching for any Tylenol. This was exactly what she was doing when he stopped and sniffed the air a few times, wrinkling his nose. Suddenly his expression turned serious.

"Kagome!? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine! Jeez, what is wrong?"

He ignored her and instead got on his hands and knees in front of her, sniffing around her. She shoved him back, a little annoyed.

"What is your problem?"

"Are you injured at all? Do you have any cuts or old scabs?"

"Inuyasha, what is your problem? Seriously, I'm fine!"

He stopped and stared her down, concern in his expression.

"I smell blood."

Kagome froze. She swallowed and blinked a few times.

_Blood? I don't have any cuts that I can thi-_

A deep crimson seeped into Kagome's cheeks. Out of all of the times that she could start her period, it just happened to happen on the night she got stuck with Inuyasha?

"Kagome, you look flushed? Do you have a fever? Do you have any medication in your bag that will make you feel better? Kagome?"

The young girl stood quickly, still blushing.

_This can't be happening. Out of all of the luck..._

"I'm fine."

"Kagome, my nose says different."

"Shut up! I already told you, I'm fine!"

Inuyasha stood also, following her around the room as she walked. They walked in circles as he ranted after her.

"Kagome, I'm serious. Tell me what is wrong!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Damn it, Kagome, tell me!"

"_Shut up!_"

"I-" The half-demon suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Kagome also stopped, curious and still embarrassed. She didn't understand why he would suddenly shut up, even though she wished for him to. She was surprised to see that a blush was also filling _his_ cheeks.

"Uh…erm…Kagome…" He was turning a deeper red by the second.

"Yeah, what is it?" She started blushing deeper as well.

"…you…are you…erm…you are…in…heat…uh…"

Kagome balled her hands into fists. This had to all be a dream. It had to be a crazy, unbelievable, stupid, and embarrassing dream. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Tongue-Tied**

They stared at each other for a moment, both blushing madly and both severely embarrassed.

"I…I need to fix…my situation."

"I…I can…go outside…"

"You'll freeze!"

"No…just…hurry…"

Without inhaling, Inuyasha briskly crossed the room and walked out the door and into the storm. Kagome stood there, still flushed and completely at a loss for words. That couldn't have happened. People don't just have situations like that happen to them out of the blue, right?

She swallowed and turned around, walking over to her bag. After pulling out a pad and…fixing the situation, she pulled out her Germ-X. Kagome walked to the door and stood there, still thoroughly embarrassed. The last thing she wanted to do was invite Inuyasha right back into this small hut with her.

_I can't let him freeze out there, though. He would never admit it, but even half-demons can get frost-bit._

The young priestess straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat. She needed to be brave if nothing else.

"I'm alright now, Inuyasha. You can come back inside."

She counted to twenty before he came back into the hut. The redness was gone from his face, but that might have been because he was covered with snow again. Kagome gasped and immediately felt a ping of guilt in her stomach.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!"

He snorted but didn't meet her eyes. She noticed that he still was tense and refused to breathe normally. Kagome bit her lip.

"C'mon, sit by the fire. I'll get the blanket."

She ran back over to her bag while he sat down. Kagome pulled out her Tylenol and walked back over to him. She popped a pill in her mouth after wrapping him up in the blanket.

"Do you…f-feel any b-better?" He tried to hide the fact that his teeth were shaking.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you." She replied shortly, closing the subject.

"Can I a-ask you a q-question?"

Kagome sat down across from him on the other side of the fire. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is it?"

"Do you think…do you think I'm controlling?"

"Controlling? Well…I think you are territorial, but that isn't exactly the same thing as controlling."

"That…That's not exactly what I'm trying to ask."

Kagome examined his face, trying to figure out what he _was_ trying to ask. It wasn't very often that he showed his feelings or even took the time to ask about someone else's. So, this was very interesting to her.

"Inuyasha, I don't understand what you are trying to ask."

He sighed and crossed his arms. Cold water dripped off his kimono and face. The warm flames from the fire reflected off of his golden eyes.

_It smells like wet dog in here._ She silently smiled to herself.

"Would you rather have someone like Miroku or…or that _Hojo_ guy protecting you?"

Kagome sighed. He was so confusing. Why would he ask such a question? It didn't make any sense to her.

"I most definitely would _not_ want someone like Miroku protecting me. Sure, he is a nice guy, but he also has his bad qualities. Hojo…" She paused, trying to think of how to phrase it just right, "Hojo is my friend, but he couldn't fight demons. You've met him before at the Cultural Festival. Inuyasha, I like you just the way you are. Why are you asking such silly questions?"

The half-demon finally met her eyes. Her heart sped up as she stared back into his face. His expression looked guarded, almost intense.

"Kagome…I…I want to make sure that you want me around. Do you remember that time when you said that you wanted to stay by my side no matter what?"

Kagome tried to steady her breathing. It was difficult to when he was looking at her like that. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of what he was doing.

"Yes, I remember."

"A lot has happened since then. You always act like you don't want me around. I…I make you furious all the time. I want to make sure that you still want to be by my side."

"Inuyasha…" Her pulse was racing, "Companions have fights. It's normal for people who travel together to have arguments and get irritated at each other. We would be idiots if we didn't get mad at each other every now and then. It doesn't mean that I don't like you or that I don't want to stay by you."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment. He looked like he was contemplating all of this. Finally he looked away.

"So…I'm your…friend?"

Kagome stopped breathing. She hadn't expected him to ask such a thing. If she said yes, her heart would be screaming no. But how could she tell him how she felt? He couldn't return her feelings, he just couldn't.

_I'll be lying to myself if I tell him that he is only a friend to me._

"Kagome?" He wasn't looking at her, but the far wall.

"Inuyasha…I…"

Kagome clenched her skirt in her hands. She couldn't figure out how to answer.

_What would Mom tell me to say? What would Mom do?_

She felt her chest tightening. This was too much, and why would he be asking things like this so suddenly?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - Fond Thoughts of You

Inuyasha turned his head from the wall to look at her face. Why was she hesitating? Wasn't it a known fact to her that they were friends? Girls were so confusing. But to be truthful, he wished that she would say that she didn't only want to be friends. But, its not like that would happen.

His memories immediately skipped back to the night at the Castle beyond the Looking Glass. That witch had kidnapped Kagome at the time, and she had risked her own life for him. He still felt guilty when he remembered how he thought that she would die. But that wasn't what he was thinking about, or what made him stare at her.

That night she had kissed him. And he had returned the kiss. Her lips had felt so warm and he remembered it clearly, though sometimes he wondered if he had dreamt it. Kissing her had felt so…right. Though, she had acted like it never happened.

_I couldn't have dreamt it, though. Miroku and Sango mentioned it later on. Eh, I still remember Kagome commanding me to sit._

Inuyasha continued staring at her. His eyes flickered to her mouth, then back to her eyes. He mentally smacked himself. What was wrong with him? Her smell filled the air around them. It was so…_enticing_. He felt a growing urge in his hands to reach up and touch her. She looked so beautiful with the fire's light flickering over her hair and eyes.

"Inuyasha…I…you are…special…to me."

Inuyasha blinked. What was she saying? Her words were becoming hazy. Everything around him was getting blurred together and hazy. Kagome looked so cute…she was even…blushing? He shook his head slightly. This was making no sense. Why was he had hallucinations at a time like this?

"You smell good, Kagome." The whole room was heady with her scent. How…enticing.

"What?" She jerked her head up to look at him in disbelief, "Why would you say such a thing at a time like this?"

"Are you…cold?"

The girl just stared back at him. He could hear her heartbeat speed up, but this didn't make sense to him. She glanced at the blanket over her shoulders and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah…a little."

Inuyasha pulled off his crimson robe. She stayed quiet and muttered a thank you when he handed it to her.

Kagome pulled the robe close around her. It smelled like him. She lifted it to her face and rubbed it against her cheek. He was so quiet. Why was he talking so weird? She looked up to meet his eyes. Immediately she felt a little worried. They had a clouded look in them and he looked…hypnotized?

"Inuyasha, are you ok?"

"Uh…the air…is so…good…"

Kagome bit her lip and stood up. The look in his eyes immediately reminded her of the time when the boar demon came after her and the circlet ended up falling on Inuyasha's head. She walked around the fire and sat down beside him, lifting a hand up to his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Are you sure you are ok? Oh, I shouldn't have let you stay outside so long..."

"Kagome…you…"

The half-demon was staring intently at her face. She felt the familiar butterflies in her stomach. But this was different. He was close, and his robe made her feel really warm.

"Inuyasha…would you like some water? I think you might be coming down with something."

"Kagome…"

_Why does he keep saying my name? So close…way too close…_

Wait, why was he so close? She stopped breathing. His face was inches from hers. Inuyasha was coming closer, but that wasn't what was making her brain freak out so bad. The look in his eyes made her think of the way she saw her mom look at her dad in pictures. Suddenly a memory came to mind.

It was a long time back, when he still despised her. That same day she was kidnapped and Kikyo was revived. But that morning they had been sitting under a tree. She remembered how he had grabbed her hands and started leaning towards her. Her heart had been racing and the only thing she could think of was to shove him away.

_Too close…_

"Inuyasha, what are you…"

Suddenly his eyes cleared. The boy blinked and few times before understanding of the situation came to him. She watched as he jerked back and stood up.

"What the hell!? I-I'm sorry…I think…I need…"

"Water."

Kagome tried to think straight as she rushed over to her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. This was just way too confusing. What on earth was wrong with him? And why didn't she push him away like she did the first time? Even more important, why couldn't she find the desire to push him away?

"Uh…here."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha snatched the bottle from her hand and opened it quickly, gulping the water down. He poured some into his hand and splattered his face. She watched him quietly, still feeling very confused.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should get some sleep. Talking doesn't seem to work very well."

"Feel free to try. I couldn't sleep for nothing."

"The storm keeps me up…"

"So…"

The two stared at each other. The silence dragged on for a moment. A few times the hazy look started to creep back into his eyes. But he quickly would shake his head and drink some more water.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Do you have anything in your bag that is entertaining?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Love Stories**

Inuyasha listened to Kagome as words flowed from her small, pink lips. She held a novel in her hands. He didn't understand any of the words and all of the characters talked weird. When he had asked her what it was called, she had simply answered, "Romeo and Juliet, its Shakespeare." Whatever that meant he wasn't sure.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

"Kagome, what does that mean, exactly?"

Kagome looked up from the book in her hands. She smiled slightly at his curiosity. She liked it when he actually cared about what she was doing or, in this case, reading.

"It is a quote from Romeo. He is talking about Juliet. He is basically saying that he fell in love with Juliet the moment he saw her. It was love at first sight, and he is saying that she is the most beautiful thing he ever saw."

"That's mushy." He grunted. Inuyasha acted like he was back to normal, but his eyes still clouded over every few minutes.

"Well, that is the point. This _is_ a love story. It is about true love, Inuyasha."

"What is so _true_ about love? Love is a lie. All it does it hurt everyone involved."

Kagome watched him talk. She felt pity in her gut. She knew that while he was talking he was personally thinking about his situation fifty years ago with Kikyo. Kagome sighed.

"Perhaps that is true, but to some people, love is well-worth risking pain for."

"Why risk anything? It's completely stupid to risk it."

The young girl stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, trying to think of how to say what she felt in the right way. She didn't want to hurt his pride.

"Sometimes risking your heart is what makes life worth living. If you live inside a shell all of your life, you'll never know what you could have had. Love is the reason that people go to war. If a man didn't love his family, he would have nothing to protect. Love binds all of our relations in some way."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. She had a point, he guessed. But if love was really that important and powerful, then why hadn't it been enough to save Kikyo?

"So, this 'true love' you are talking about here, doesn't it just show itself in its great glory? How do you know whether it is true or not?"

Kagome smiled, closing the book on her finger so that she wouldn't lose her place. At least he wasn't mad or anything.

"It doesn't always happen quickly. Sometimes love grows from nothing. Sometimes it can even appear in the most unexpected places. Did you know that when my mother first gave birth to Sota, I was so jealous?"

"Really?" His golden eyes widened.

"Yes! I was so jealous because Dad and Mom were so interested in Sota and I felt that they loved him more than me. But after a while, I felt bad for how I had acted towards him. And I began to love him slowly but surely. Soon enough, I adored him and I watched him all the time."

"That's different," Inuyasha huffed, "Sota is your brother."

Kagome leaned forward, her chocolate eyes sparkling.

"Then what sort of love are you talking about?"

Inuyasha swallowed. She was only an half a foot away from him now. The slow foggy haze started to slip back into his eyes. He leaned forward slightly, too.

Kagome's heart and breathing stuttered. What was he doing?

"One male and one female. That sort of…_love_."

Kagome held back a gasp as he reached forward and lifted a bit of her hair between his fingers. He lifted to his nose and closed his eyes, inhaling.

"W-what about t-that?"

"Well, is it possible?"

"I-I suppose it is."

He slowly opened his tawny eyes. Kagome felt the old worry start pounding in her chest, or was that still her heart? She was so confused at the moment. It was beginning to become difficult to think.

"Inuyasha…are you alright?"

"Alright? I've never felt…b-bet…"

He suddenly blinked a few times and his eyes cleared again.

"Uh…I need some more water."

She gulped and nodded, leaning back and pulling another bottle out of her bag. As he swallowed a few more gulps, she opened her book back up with shaky hands.

_What on earth is going on? Seriously…I thought…he almost kissed me earlier. And then right there…_

Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"So, are you done reading?"

"Um…erm…yes. I'm done."

Kagome closed her eyes and closed the book, sticking it back in her bag.

"I'm going to try to go to sleep, okay?"

"Alright. Don't worry about the storm. I'll…I'll protect you."

Kagome nodded, feeling a smile touch her lips. She lay down on the floor, clutching the robe over her. Slowly, after much stressful thinking, she finally fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – My Tainted Love**

She was so peaceful and quiet when she slept. Kagome didn't snore at all and every now and then she talked in her sleep. He would sit there, listening intently and watching her expressions change.

_She looks like so innocent and vulnerable._ Inuyasha thought to himself.

Earlier, he almost kissed her. It hadn't been his entire fault; actually, he hadn't been able to help himself. When he had been growing up, his mother had taught him almost everything there was to know about life. He still remembered what she had told him about such things when he was younger…

"_Mother, why are you bleeding?"_

_The beautiful woman blushed lightly. She scooped the small boy up in her arms and kissed him gently on the head._

"_I am not hurt, Inuyasha."_

"_But, Mother, you are bleeding! I can smell it."_

"_Yes, my darling. You see…uh…once a month, a lady goes into heat."_

"_Goes into 'heat'? What does that mean, Mother?"_

"_Erm…when a female dog is ready to have babies, she starts to bleed to let out impurities in her system. That lets the boy dog know that she is ready to have babies."_

"_But, Mother, if you are ready to have babies, then why can't you give me a brother or a sister?"_

"_Well, I'm done having babies, Inuyasha. You are the only baby I want."_

"_I see…do only dogs and mothers bleed when they are ready to have babies?"_

"_Oh, no. All females bleed. It is the way of life."_

A blush stained Inuyasha's cheeks as he stared at her in her sleep. His dog instincts were reacting the way that was expected, but it was still embarrassing. He sighed.

The young half-demon closed his eyes to think. What had she been trying to say to him earlier? All he could remember were the words 'special to me'. Was it wrong for him to feel this way? Was it possibly wrong of him to want to kiss her?

_Kikyo…does my heart still belong to only you?_

Kagome was always there with him. She never left his side no matter how much he hurt her feelings. And yet, he still couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his heart that he might be disgracing Kikyo's memory by feeling this way towards Kagome.

But, would it really be awful to move on? He didn't like Kagome because she looked like Kikyo. In his mind, she didn't look like Kikyo at all anymore. But it wasn't like he was trying to erase Kikyo. He would never be able to forget her. She was his first love…his first kiss…his…first.

As the hours ticked by monotonously through the night, he thought on this. Kagome slept silently.

Inuyasha leaned down close, his lips inches from hers. She smelled wonderful.

"Kagome, I love you." He whispered softly.

He watched as a wistful smile appeared on her lips. As light as a butterfly's wings he gently touched his lips to hers. It was short, and very sweet. As he pulled back he felt like chains were weighing him down. How could he ever tell her how he felt when she actually could hear and acknowledge him?

Kikyo had died years ago, and he could've stopped it. It was his entire fault that she had died with such anger and hatred. If he would have only trusted her, she would have still been alive.

_No, my heart had always belonged to you, Kikyo. I loved you, but it wasn't enough. I'm so sorry…I'm so…so sorry…_

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stretched in her sleep. She looked so peaceful…

"Inuyasha…" She whispered in her slumber.

_Kagome, I'm in love with you. So, sleep now. Sleep and be naïve…you are safe when you know nothing. I will only hurt you…_


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter Ten – Sweet Dreams**

Kagome's eyes flickered open slowly. She yawned and pulled herself up into a sitting position. Light was streaming in through loose boards around her and it was…silent.

Wait, it was _silent_? Kagome blinked and stood up shakily, shuffling over to the window. She yawned again, still half-asleep. As she peered through a hole in a termite-eaten wall, she was surprised to see that it was completely silent and bright outside. The sunlight sent rainbows dancing off of the ice and snow on the ground.

Kagome smiled to herself. She loved snow. It was like an artist laying out a clean sheet of paper over the earth. She stretched and looked over her shoulder. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, his head hung over. He was asleep, or so she assumed from the light snoring coming from him.

_He looks so cute._ Kagome bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back a giggle.

As quietly as she could, Kagome tip-toed over to him. She was still wearing his red kimono robe, and its warmth made her feel happy. Over the night it had lost his smell and acquired hers. She frowned at that.

He didn't move or even twitch, so she guessed that he was deeply asleep. She crouched in front of him and tilted her head to the side, trying to see his face.

_So cute…_

Kagome lifted her hand up to gently caress his cheek with the tips of her fingers. She gasped as his hand flew up to grab her wrist in an iron grip. His eyes didn't open, but instead he leaned forward until his nose touched hers.

"Kagome…"

She swallowed, a blush starting to stain her cheeks. Was he…still asleep? Inuyasha sighed and moved his face to where his cheek was touching the side of hers. She listened as he softly inhaled.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You smell so wonderful…you _always_ smell wonderful."

Kagome breathed in shakily. Her heart sped up as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"Tastes like strawberries…"

_He's talking nonsense! What on earth…!?_

The half-demon brushed his lips over her neck. Kagome stopped breathing. Why was he doing this? Could it be possible that he was dreaming about Kikyo? No, wait; he had said 'Kagome', right?

"Inuyasha…"

"So enticing…love that smell…"

She should stop this. It wasn't a good idea to let him be doing this and most definitely it was making her chest ache to think about how he would react if he woke up. Yes, she loved him. Yes, she didn't want to make him stop. And yes, she was going to dream about this for nights to come. But it would hurt if he yelled at her later.

"I-Inuyasha, you need to wake up. Wake up, now."

He didn't respond, but instead his lips started a trail from her ear, down her jaw-line, and to her chin.

_I need to stop this right now, but can I?_

"Inuyasha, wake _up_!"

Suddenly his eyes jerked open. She felt her heart sink as the fog cleared from the gold pupils.

"K-Kagome?" He whispered against her chin.

"Yes?"

"What…what happened?"

She shivered as his lips moved against her face. That would also be in her dreams later…

"You were asleep, and I came over here to wake you up. The storm stopped."

"Yes, I hear the silence, but why are we this close?"

_I wish we could always be this close…_

"You started talking in your sleep, and you fell forward when I poked you."

Lying would put off yelling. That wasn't the right thing to do, she knew, but it would save her the heartache.

"Oh…I see…"

Why hadn't he pulled himself up yet? Why was he hesitating? Sure, it felt nice, but she was wondering why he hadn't stood up like he normally would.

Inuyasha sat there in the awkward position, trying to find the courage to say something. Moments like this, when they were completely alone with each other and not fighting, were few and far between. On top of that, she was right here and he was touching her. She wasn't yelling at him or nervous about this fact, either. So he felt like a complete idiot for not being able to say something, anything.

"Kagome, I…"

"Yes?"

Her voice was so soft that it confused him. She almost sounded…breathless? But he didn't dare pull back to look at her face. This was too pleasant.

"…how…how will we get back? What do you want to do?" He finally managed to get out. Alright, not the original words he had in mind, but at least it was something.

"Uh…I don't know. Can you catch the scent of our campsite from here?"

"No. The snow erased all traces of scent from yesterday. I would end up getting us even more lost."

_That is shocking_, Kagome thought, _considering that Inuyasha is normally full of himself. Since when does he admit a weakness?_

"Well, so do we just wait it out? They will come looking for us eventually…"

The half-demon was silent for a moment, and she wondered if he was thinking or trying to figure out whether it would be bearable or not. Finally, after a moment of complete stillness, besides the sounds of their breathing, of course, Inuyasha pulled himself up. Their noses weren't touching, but they were still close, nonetheless.

"I guess, but would you want to stay here that long?"

"I…I have some crackers in my bag, I think."

"There is more ninja food?"

Kagome took and moment to steady her thoughts, "Yes."

"Alright, but afterwards we will go outside and wait so that they will see us."

"Okay."

Inuyasha paused for a moment then leaned back, not breaking eye contact.

**

* * *

**

** Thank you all for reading so far! I still have a chapter or two left for this story, but I just wanted to express all of my gratitude to everyone for sticking around and reviewing. Thanks for your support. I don't think I could keep writing if no one let me know that they liked it or even read it. So, I'll keep writing, and you please keep reading. I plan on writing more after this story is done. Thanks again! ^.^**

~** My undying gratitude, most of all, to Rumiko Takahashi. If not for her astounding skills, I would not be able to write this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven – Waiting**

Kagome finished her crackers before Inuyasha did. She sat with her legs crossed, still thinking intensely over the last night and a few minutes ago.

_This is all so confusing, and I had such a good dream, too. What on earth was __**he**__ dreaming about, though? Inuyasha never acts like that. But still…_

She was still speculating over this when he finished. He quietly laid the wrapper at her feet. Kagome didn't even notice until he cleared his throat.

"Yes?" She jerked her head up.

The half-demon focused on the door that was barely hanging onto the hut's wall.

"Are you ready to go wait outside?"

"Uh, yeah."

He nodded and stood up. Kagome followed him to the door and stopped.

"Oh, wait! Here is your kimono."

"No, keep it. It's cold outside."

She blushed faintly but nodded. As he stepped out into the brightly glittering snow, he put out his hand to her.

"What?"

"Well, we aren't going to sit in the snow. I'm not stupid enough to let you get your feet cold."

"So what do you want to do?"

Without saying anything else, he lifted her into his arms and crouched, jumping onto the roof. Kagome sniffed and tried to hold her bag close to her chest.

"Inuyasha, there is snow on the roof as well."

"Yes, but it isn't as thick up here. You can sit on my lap while we wait."

"Inuyasha! I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

She stared back into his face. He looked clueless enough, so she assumed that his intentions were above suspicion.

"Look, if that isn't okay with you, I can always clear a spot for you."

Kagome swallowed and nodded. They could at least talk while they waited. That would ease tension, right?

Inuyasha wiped away the snow in one spot, making sure that it was somewhat dry at least. She didn't seem nervous when she sat, but he couldn't really tell from looking at her face. It was hard to smell Kagome's emotions when they were always so mixed.

They sat on the roof for about five minutes without talking. Kagome couldn't think of anything to say and was wracking her brain for anything that wouldn't sound stupid. And so, they waited…and waited…and waited.

Finally, she couldn't take the silence anymore. So she said the first thing that came to mind.

"What is taking them so long? Do you think that they are eating?"

Inuyasha snorted, "Maybe. I don't know whether they would put their stomachs before us or not, though."

The young girl crossed her arms over her chest. They wouldn't do that…or would they?

"That is an awful rude thing to say about our friends! They would never put food before us!"

"How do you know? For all we know, they might still be asleep!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "They wouldn't."

"I bet the runt would."

She stared at him for a moment, a little irritated.

"I can't believe you would think that! They will come for us."

"Hey, don't get irritated with _me_. You were the one that brought the idea up."

Kagome opened her mouth but then clamped it shut. He had a point. But still, she was a little doubtful about what they _were_, or more importantly, _weren't_ doing. She was also aggravated with herself for thinking such thoughts. She had a feeling that the reason she was stressed probably had to do with what happened half an hour ago.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"No big deal."

Kagome stared at him for a few minutes. His white hair matched the snow.

_This is hopeless…_

"I hear them," He said after a moment, "They are a ways away, but I can hear them."

"Oh, good!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha turned his head to examine her face. She looked happy, but her scent seemed to be tinted by…disappointment? Females were so confusing.

"Kagome…can I…can I ask you something?"

She blinked and turned to look at him. The expression in his eyes didn't look bored anymore, but more like a mixture of nervous and serious.

"Yes. What is it?"

He watched her face intently for a moment, trying to form the words in his head. Was this the wrong time to tell her? They had spent a long time together last night, and a lot had happened. The beginning of the night hadn't been that great, but the ending had been altered his way of thinking severely.

"Kagome…do you have feelings for Koga? Or that Hojo guy?" Sure, it hadn't come out the way he hoped, but at least it was a start.

Kagome stared at him thoughtfully…and a little confused. What kind of question was that? And where exactly was he trying to go with it?

"Koga and Hojo? Um…yes, but not in _that_ way. I mean, I like them both. They are good friends and Koga is nice and all, but I don't like them in a romantic way. Wait, haven't we already established this?"

Inuyasha felt relief flood through his entire body. She didn't want Koga, or even that wimpy 'Hojo'. This was a good thing.

"Kagome, I…I have feel-"

"INUYASHA! KAGOME!"

The young girl jumped in surprise as a trio of voices yelled her and her companion's names. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo? They had come!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve – Falling for You**

"Inuyasha, they are here! C'mon! They are here!"

Inuyasha tried to ignore the irritation that was nagging at him. Just when he was about to admit how he felt…

_Ugh, this is why I don't like having friends. They get in the way._

"Kagome, quit jumping like that! This roof isn't very sturd-"

With a sudden and piercing crack, the boards gave in around them. With lightning speed, the half-demon grabbed Kagome and pulled her against him. When they landed, he was the one that was against the ground.

"In-Inuyasha!" She coughed and gasped.

The dust filled the air in a thick fog. Kagome searched beneath her for his face.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay!? Inuyasha!?"

There was a low groan and some coughing. Kagome barked out a short laugh of relief.

"Inuyasha, are you hurt?"

"Uh…yeah, but my head hurts."

The girl grinned. He was so reckless, but he had protected her. He had guarded her from injury.

"I want to thank you and smack you all at once! How could you be so wild?"

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

She paused, focusing on how she felt. She didn't feel any pain…

"No, I'm fine. But your head…"

The dust was mostly cleared now. Kagome could see his face. Inuyasha pulled himself onto his elbows. He coughed a few more times and then opened his eyes, looking at her intently.

"Well, at least you are safe."

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. He had risked pain and death so many times for her, and yet she couldn't find a way to return the favor. Her thoughts bounced back to last night.

"_To some people, love is well-worth risking pain for."_

"Oh, Inuyasha! Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Even if he had only done it to keep her safe for the sake of their friends, she didn't care. He was always there for her. The gratitude welled up inside her.

"K-Kagome…"

Inuyasha felt his chest tighten. Her lips felt so soft…

Without stopping to think, he turned his face and pressed his mouth against hers. Kagome gasped in the kiss. It was so unexpected and most definitely shocking. Under normal circumstances, she would probably blush madly and shove him away. But she wasn't thinking clearly, and that didn't really matter much, right? He was kissing her, something that she had dreamed of for a long, long time. She wanted this more than anything else in the world besides defeating Naraku.

_Inuyasha…_

The young girl returned the kiss, melding her lips with his. It felt so familiar and _right_. Her heart jumped in her chest. He was gentle, and very warm. His arms wrapped around her middle and he held her close, breathing in her scent. It was everything she had imagined and more. Their breaths intermingled and butterflies exploded in her stomach. They were on their knees, somehow he had pulled himself up from under her.

It didn't last as long as she wanted it to. If it were up to her, she probably would have held him tight and made it last as long as she could. After a moment, Inuyasha pulled his face away from hers, though.

His lips lingered near hers for a moment, fighting within himself whether to ignore their friends' arrival or stop while he could. The first choice was the most tempting. But he had to pull away now, or risk embarrassing Kagome badly. His breathing was hoarse, and the thick layer of dust in the room didn't help.

"Inuyasha." She breathed weakly as he stood up, pulling her up with him.

It took all of his will-power to ignore the wistful tone in her voice.

"Everyone is here."

The half-demon lifted her up into his arms and stumbled out of the wrecked hut. It was right on time, too. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran up right then.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!"

"Oh, no! Is Kagome alright?"

"What happened?"

Inuyasha cursed mentally.

"She is fine. The hut collapsed in on itself."

"Oh, we were so worried when you both didn't return last night!" Shippo cried.

"We are fine. Kagome might be a little dizzy, though. It was quite a fall from the roof. We were waiting for all of you."

"I'll help her clean up at camp." Sango stated firmly.

As the group walked off, Inuyasha felt his pulse slow down. Kagome must have fainted, because she laid in his arms unconscious the rest of the way back to camp. She was so beautiful, even covered in dust.

_Should I just tell her that I don't know what she is talking about? That she was hit on the head by a board? I don't know what to do, but I do know that she kissed me back. That has to mean something, right?_

It would be a hard decision to make, he knew that. Letting her believe what happened…well, _happened_, would cause different consequences. So maybe it would be best to lie. He fought himself on this all the way back.

* * *

**Hello, again, everyone! Yes, this is the last chapter. I know that it is stupid of me to let it hang like that (so please don't remind me or yell at me about it) but I finally decided that it would be the best to leave it to you people to assume what you want. Because you can't please everyone, some might like to think that he didn't lie to her, while others would like to believe that he did. So, that is left for all of you to decide.**

**Anywhoo, I feel really awful for leaving you all hanging like this without any 'real' ending, so I'm writing a 'Chapter Thirteen'. No, it does not continue what happens at camp, but I wanted to do something fun for all of you. You have all been so dedicated and patient with me (and most definitely encouraging) while I've been writing, so I wanted to do something that would give you a laugh after your disappointment on this chapter. And so, my lovely readers, this next chapter is going to be a comical one. Bear with me while I write it up.**

**When I began writing, I didn't think it would be that great. So I was really shocked that it was such a hit. Thank you for all of your compliments and encouragements! ^.^ I really didn't believe I was that good. (I am still sorta doubtful about my personal stories) I promise that this isn't my only fanfic, so if you want to read more, please add me! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen – Interview with the Cast**

Whitewolfffy: Hey, everybody! I'm sitting here with Inuyasha and Kagome, and they just finished filming, right?

Kagome: Yup! Boy, that was fun!

Whitewolfffy: I'm glad you had fun! I know I did while writing the script. Well, I think the readers are probably annoyed or disappointed on the ending, though. So, I figured that an interview would be a good idea. How does that sound, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: I think it's completely stupid…

Whitewolfffy: Great! So, first question is for you, Kagome. *flips over page on clipboard* What did you think about having your *clears throat* …period in the story?

Kagome: *blushes brightly* Well, at first I was completely against it. But after I read further I decided that it might turn out to be a funny thing. The readers seemed to like the idea…

Inuyasha: Funny as in…gross? Jeez, I'm afraid to know your definition for 'cute'.

Whitewolfffy: I agree, Kagome, I think they did like it. Of course, it _would_ be embarrassing, but it worked itself out. Anyhow, next question. Inuyasha, what did you mean by 'I will only hurt you' in Chapter Eight?

Inuyasha: Why are you asking me? You're the writer…

Kagome: Don't be such a poop! Just answer the question.

Inuyasha: Hey, I had to memorize those stupid lines! That doesn't mean that I myself knew what they meant!

Kagome: *gasp* so, does that mean that you just 'memorized' our kiss??

*silence*

Whitewolfffy: *clears throat* Well, then, I guess I'll just answer that for him. While writing that part, I was trying to get the readers to understand the pain and guilt he felt for Kikyo's demise. And so, to some degree (even in the manga), he blamed himself. So when he was watching Kagome sleep, he was thinking about how Kikyo died because he didn't trust that she wouldn't deceive him. So, he was basically afraid that he might hurt Kagome later on.

Inuyasha: I would never be that mushy!

Kagome: So the kiss _was_ just acting!?

Inuyasha: I didn't say that! Jeez! Will you quit putting words in my mouth!?

Kagome: Then just answer the stupid question!

Inuyasha: I DID answer the question!

Kagome: No, you just sat there without a word coming out of your mouth!

Whitewolfffy: *starts flipping pages in a rush* Well, now, don't fight. Let's see if I can find another question that you might-

Kagome: You are so stinking mean! You were being silent on purpose, weren't you!?

Inuyasha: Ah, you just got it. Someone give this girl a prize!

Kagome: INUYASHA!!!

Inuyasha: I was being quiet because I didn't have an answer! Gosh, will you quit being so- …hey, Kagome, don't glare at me like that. It's disturbing! Hey, Whitewolfffy, was this in the script!?

Whitewolfffy: Uh…no…I don't believe so…*flips pages faster*

Kagome: YOU STINKIN' TWO-TIMER!!! You were pretending I was Kikyo, weren't you!?

Inuyasha: I WAS NOT! I swear! Kagome-

Kagome: Shut up and SIT!

*Inuyasha crashes through comfy interview chair*

Whitewolfffy: *stares and blinks a few times, adjusting glasses* Um, you do intend on paying for that, right?

Kagome: Oh, don't worry, he will. *smiles pleasantly* Next question?

Whitewolfffy: Uh…here we are. Kagome, was there a stunt double during the crashing scene?

Kagome: Oh, of course not! I do all of my own stunts *continues smiling*

Inuyasha: *grunt* That's only because I'm there to save your butt…

Kagome: *turns to glare hotly at the white head poking out of the bottom of the chair* I can take care of myself, thank you!

Whitewolfffy: *interrupts before another fight breaks out* Well, anyway, I think that this has been a nice interview. So, is there anything else you both would like to say before I stop writing?

Kagome: Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry if you didn't like it or got mad!

Inuyasha: I pray for the soul of every person who has read this God-awful story.

Whitewolfffy: Thanks for reading everyone! I'll be adding more stories soon, so please don't hold this bizarre interview against my future in writing!

Inuyasha: The fact that you wrote this interview is sad…Kagome, you should comfort her keyboard…*finishes squeezing out of the hole in the chair*

Whitewolfffy: Bye, everyone!

Kagome: Goodbye!

Inuyasha: You may now go confess to a priest about this disturbing experience. See ya.

* * *

**Thanks again! Please read my other stories later on! ^.^ This has been fun (I hope for you as well).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, I know that I told all of you that I wouldn't continue this. But I received a special request from a reader. She asked me to write an ending for this story for her birthday, and so (being the softy I am when it comes to my readers) I agreed. And so, here is the official ending to 'The Night of Snow' (my first fanfic). I hope all of you like it. **

**P.S. Happy Birthday, iheartinuyasha!**

**Whitewolfffy~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen – Moonlit Trees

The first thing she realized was that it was dark. The cool night air gently blew against her face, lightly kissing her cheeks and causing a smile to tug at the corner of her mouth. That's when the second realization occurred to her. She was lying on her back, but yet she could feel her weight being supported by arms. Someone was holding her.

Kagome turned her face to look up. Her savior's moonlight hair spilled over his shoulder and tickled her forehead. Shining stars speckled the sky above their heads, matching his hair color. She felt butterflies in her stomach as molten gold eyes flickered to her face.

"You are awake." The familiar voice rumbled.

She swallowed and nodded, unable to break her gaze from his face. The moonlight reflected off of his tanned skin, banishing the rest of his features into the shadows. He cradled her close to his chest, staring down at her with gentle amber eyes.

"Inuyasha…"

He shook his head, cutting her off before she could continue. He glanced at the space ahead and she suddenly realized that they weren't alone. In the corner of her eyes she could see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara sitting around a fire. Suddenly, her memories flooded back into her brain.

_I...I fell! But Inuyasha caught me…and then we…we…_

Her chocolate eyes jerked back to his handsome face, wide and curious.

_How long have I been sleeping!? That happened this morning!_

She felt blood seep into her cheeks and she was glad that it was dark out. Inuyasha had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. The memory of his lips pressing against hers was enough to make her heart start to pound again.

The sudden sound made his snowy ears twitch and turn in her direction. He looked back down at the petite girl in his arms. She was staring at his face, a humiliated expression on her features. Before she could say anything else, he stood up.

"Close your eyes and pretend you are asleep." He breathed.

Without a word, she obeyed. Miroku and Sango looked up at Inuyasha's sudden movement.

"I'm going for a walk."

Miroku raised an eyebrow suspiciously but nodded, returning his gaze to the demon slayer. Shippo was snuggled up against Kirara, both of them fast asleep.

The half-demon swiftly turned and pushed against the ground, leaping into the trees. Kagome gasped and threw up her hands, locking them around his neck. He held her bridal-style, gracefully leaping from tree to tree. She nestled against his chest, closing her eyes again. Her lashes brushed against her cheekbones and she sighed contently.

Inuyasha looked back down at the young priestess he held. She was soft in his arms and somewhat delicate. He had always looked at her as a fragile doll that could easily break. Sure, she acted strong-willed and bold, and he found it amusing. It was like a kitten trying to pass for a fierce tiger. He sighed.

_Damn it. I've been trying to decide what to do all day now. Still…_

He lightly landed on a branch and sat down, propping his back up against the tough bark. Kagome's chocolate eyes flickered open and she looked up at his face. He felt his chest tighten at the emotion in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, did I faint?" She whispered after a moment.

"Back at that cabin? Oh, yeah, you did."

She nodded slowly, pursing her small pink lips. He tried to redirect his attention from her mouth to her face. It wasn't easy.

"Did...did Sango clean me up?"

"Yeah." He tried to fight the blush that threatened to creep up his neck.

Kagome grabbed onto his kimono, pulling herself up into a sitting position. She met his eyes with a steady gaze, smiling sweetly at him. His pulse quickened.

"I had the weirdest dream, you know."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm…"

He didn't push for any answers, and so she continued.

"I dreamed that I fell from the roof, and you protected me from getting hurt."

"Sounds like me."

She leaned forward, tucking her face in the crevice between his neck and shoulder. Kagome inhaled slowly, enjoying his heady pine scent.

"Guess what else happened?"

"I don't like guessing."

"Well, then maybe you can just _tell_ me."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw. This was what he had been fighting himself over.

"Erm…you fainted?"

Kagome shook her head slightly, nestling closer against him. She lifted and hand and touched his throat, absent-mindedly caressing the skin.

"Before that happened…we kissed…"

Inuyasha's could feel his breathing go off rhythm. The feel of her fingers gently touching his skin was like electricity through his veins. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, trying to control himself.

"Really?"

Kagome frowned, her fingers going still. She could feel his muscles tense under her. She bit her bottom lip, feeling confused.

_I didn't dream it! I know I didn't! I mean, his lips felt so real against mine._

She lifted her head, staring at his face intently. The girl lifted her hand from his throat and gently grabbed his chin. She turned his face toward her.

"Inuyasha…"

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat as his eyes opened slowly. He looked as if he was almost in pain. He let out an unsteady breath. She had never seen him like this before. Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, was always strong and nothing ever disturbed him. So, what was wrong?

"Kagome…I…"

She touched his lips with the tips of her fingers and he exhaled sharply, his breath tickling against her skin. Her heart stuttered as the liquid gold in his eyes settled on her face.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered.

Kagome couldn't help the confusion that crept into her mind.

"What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me, and you most definitely aren't. If anything, you've made me happy."

Inuyasha looked away, focusing on the moon.

"Kagome…fifty years ago, Kikyo died. But what you don't realize is that it was my entire fault. If I would have just trusted her…if I would have trusted that she would never do anything to betray me, she would still be alive. But I didn't, and because of my actions, _I_ killed her. My doubt killed her."

Kagome could hear the pain in his voice. It made his tone almost breathless. Her heart ached with him.

"I refuse…I won't allow myself to hurt you. I can't see another woman die. Kagome, I don't want anything to happen to you. If anything…if something were to happen to you…I couldn't forgive myself."

She shook her head, cupping his cheek in her small hand. His eyes flew back to her face in surprise.

"Inuyasha, you are so stupid. Don't you see? You can't hurt me, even if you tried. Haven't you realized by now that I'm not a little girl? I can make decisions for myself, and I've already decided to stay with you."

"But-"

"You can't change my mind, so deal with it. Inuyasha," Kagome brushed his snowy bangs out of his face, "I'm in love with you."

He stared at her, shocked and quite speechless. She had just…Kagome had just…she had said that she _loved_ him!

He lifted a hand to cover hers and his eyes closed. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her strawberry scent like perfume. When his eyes opened, the golden in his eyes were smoldering.

"I'm in love with you, too, Kagome."

Her heart sped up and tears filled her eyes. They freely fell down her cheeks and she couldn't hold back the smile that spread across her face. She had only ever dreamed of those words escaping his lips. And now that he said them, she couldn't help the joy and delicious feeling that raced through her like lightning.

Inuyasha leaned forward slowly, his mouth pausing over hers. She could feel her pulse racing.

"Kagome…"

She covered the rest of the distance, connecting her lips with his. His arms curled around her waist, pulling her against him. Her chest crushed against his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently lifted a hand to cradle her head.

Kagome sighed in the kiss, her breath mingling with his. His lips were warm, sending sparks through her veins. When he pulled back, she couldn't help the cry of protest that came from her lungs. He chuckled and kissed the tears on her cheeks.

"Why do you cry?" He breathed.

"I'm…happy." She replied simply, not wanting to budge lest she shatter the moment.

So they sat there, his arms holding her against him with her head tucked under his chin. She closed her eyes slowly, her lips still tingling from his touch. She suddenly wondered if every kiss felt like this.

"Love comes from the most un-expected places." He whispered, and she recognized it as a quote from the night before.

"That it does."

She curled up between his legs, her head on his chest. Inuyasha buried his nose in her ebony hair, smiling to himself.


End file.
